Maria's Soldier
by CalvinHobbesGatsby
Summary: Aleksandr Smirnoff is an orphaned boy who was forcibly conscripted into the Imperial army. He accepts that death is all but assured, until he accepts a dare and delivers a flower to the Czar's 3rd daughter. From that moment on, Grand duchess Maria is captivated by her solider. However, dark forces are at work in Russia. Can Aleksandr defeat an evil mystic and save the Romanovs?
1. Prologue: Part 1

**I DON'T OWN ANASTASIA. THIS IS INSPIRED BY GRAND DUCHESS MARIA NIKOLAEVNA ROMANOV AND HER LOVE FOR SOLDIERS.**

 _Winter, 1908. Pushkin, Russian Empire._

In the corse of one cold winter's day, Aleksandr Smirnoff did something that changed his life forever. The strange thing was that all he did was steal a loaf of bread. It all started one frosty morning. 11 year old Aleksandr was on the streets of Pushkin, searching for his next meal. You see, food was as accessible to him as it was to others, on account of his being an orphan. His father had been a soldier who was killed in the Russo-Japanese war and his mother had died of dysentery 2 years later. As such, Aleksandr had been orphaned and was left to fend for himself admist the cold Russian landscape. As a result, Aleksandr and several other orphans would wander the streets, looking for a place to stay. Their meals were whatever they could find, whatever they were given. On the day that everything changed, Aleksandr was walking through the marketplace. There were several vendors with goods to sell. Stealing from vendors was a challenge though. Over the years, the vendors had learned to keep a sharp out for thieves. However, the orphans were so hungry that were willing to take the risk and steal anyway. Aleksandr spied a local baker who was selling bread. The bread smelled wonderful and he was sure it tasted better. Luckily for him, the Baker was discussing rates with a customer.

"One loaf is 3 roubles." The baker insisted.

"All I have is a few kopecks. Are you going to let my children starve?" The woman asked.

"What do I care for your brats? If you don't have the money, then be gone!" The baker demanded. As he sent the lady away, Aleksandr quickly swiped a loaf of bread. Unfortunately for him, he was seen.

"HEY!" The baker shouted. "Stop, thief!" Aleksandr took off running as the baker gave chase. As he passed by a Cossack, he heard the baker yelling.

"That street urchin stole the bread that I made with my own two hands!" Immediately, the Cossack galloped after him on his horse. Aleksandr dashed through several alleyways until he was sure that he had lost the men. Once he thought he was in the clear, Aleksandr immediately devoured his prize. Once his stomach was full, Aleksandr fell into a content sleep.

* * *

Many hours later, Aleksandr awoke to the sting of kicks to the stomach. He looked up to see an angry Cossack. The Cossack grabbed him and drug him out of the alleyway. When they went into the moonlight, there stood the angry baker.

"Is this the boy?" The Cossack asked.

"Da, That is him, the thief!" The baker shouted. The Cossack turned to Aleksandr.

"You must pay the baker for the bread you stole."

"I have no money." Aleksandr replied meekly. The Cossack grunted.

"Then it's prison for you." he growled as he placed the boy under arrest. Aleksandr spent a miserable night in the town prison and in the morning, was brought before the judge. He felt great fear as the judge stared him down.

"What is this boy accused of?" The judge asked.

"Thievery." The Cossack who had arrested Aleksandr stated. "He stole a loaf of bread from a local baker."

"I trust the baker has identified him."

"Da, he swore that this boy was the thief." The judge looked down at the boy.

"Who are your parents?" He asked.

"I'm a orphan, sir." Aleksandr replied.

"Well, I suppose some mercy should be shown." The judge stated. "For the crime of thievery, you are hereby conscripted into the imperial army for a period of 17 years. Bring in the next case." As the gavel was pounded, Aleksandr's heart sank. Being drafted into the army was basically a death sentence. Men, especially boys, were lucky if they survived a month, let alone a year. After his sentencing, Aleksandr was given over to the custody of the Imperial army and was put on a wagon for an army base in Novgorod. Throughout the long and hard journey, Aleksandr wept, thinking that his life was surly over.

 **NEXT TIME, WE GET A GLIMPSE OF ARMY LIFE. REVIEWS NEEDED.**


	2. Prologue: Part 2

**I DON'T OWN ANASTASIA.**

 _Winter 1910. Novgorod, Russian Empire._

Aleksandr shivered as he stood at attention in the bitter cold. He had been in the imperial army for two long years. In those two years, he had grown up considerably. He was only 13 years old, but by his appearance and the way he carried himself, you would have sworn that he was at least 18 years of age. On this particular morning, Aleksandr stood at attention along with his fellow soldiers. Despite the cold, a small blessing was that Aleksandr was among friends, if you could call them that. To his left stood Bogdan Abakumov. Bogdan was a hefty man with a big appetite. He was the first recruit to approach Aleksandr. They had started talking about how the soup tasted like shit and Aleksandr couldn't help but like the guy. The one on his right was Lyosha Balashov. Lyosha was a hard man inside and out. He never laughed unless it was at one of his own jokes and he was what you would call a glass half empty kind of guy. He remembered the first time that he had met them two years prior.

* * *

 _Spring 1908, Novgorod, Russian Empire._

Aleksandr had just arrived at the army camp in Novgorod for basic training. He was lead into the camp where he was immediately taken to the head officer: Captain Ruslan Glaskov. The first time Aleksandr saw captain Glaskov, he almost shit his pants. Glaskov had a huge scar over his left eye and speaking of his eyes, they were so piercing, it was as if he could see into your soul.

"So, this is the bread thief." The captain said. Alexander kept his eyes on the floor.

"Da." He replied. Glaskov stood up and tilted Aleksandr's chin towards him.

"You will refer to me as sir at all times, is that understood you little street urchin?" He ordered.

"Da sir." Aleksandr replied in fear. Glaskov began to pace.

"This is not an orphanage, this is the army." He pointed out. "No one will be here to clean up after you or read you a story or sing you to sleep...how long is your sentence?"

"I get out in 17 years sir." Aleksandr stated as Glaskov struck him across the face.

"Getting out, you can just forget about that. Being conscripted into the army is a life sentence. In my term as captain, I have seen 300 men conscripted into this regiment. Not one of them have lived to see the end of their term. One man was sent here two months ago, he died from dysentry two days later. He wasn't even here a full week." Glaskov said as he sat back down. "So here you are boy. Here to stay."

* * *

After he was dismissed, Aleksandr got in line for his supper. As he waited in line, a hefty lad who looked like he was the same age as him stood behind him. Before he knew it, Aleksandr was being poked.

"Don't ask the cook about his left arm." The chubby boy said. "If you do, he'll spit in your food. I've seen him do it."

"Why would I ask the cook about his arm?" Aleksandr asked.

"Before he became the cook, he was a soldier. A Jap set his arm on fire at the battle of Port Arthur. He can't use it anymore. But he won't amputate it." Just the thought of burned flesh made Aleksandr feel ill.

"Thanks for the warning."

"No problem, my name's Bogdan. Bogdan Abakumov." Bogdan said as he offered his hand.

"Aleksandr Smirnoff." Aleksandr replied as he shook it.

"Nice to meet you Alek. You look real decent."

"You look like you could survive a week with out food. This earned a laugh from Bogdan.

"If I had a double for every time I heard that, I could buy my way out of here." He replied.

* * *

Sure enough, the cook's arm was a sight to see. Nevertheless, Aleksandr and Bogdan kept their mouths shut, got their grub, and sat down to eat. As they ate, they were suddenly joined by a cynical looking boy who was at least 17.

"I hope you don't mind." he said. "There's nowhere else to sit."

"It's all right." Aleksandr said as he sat down. "Aleksandr Smirnoff."

"Lyosha Balashov." The young man replied. "Did you get sent here for something or did you volunteer?"

"I stole a loaf of bread."

"One lousy loaf and they sent you to the army. That seems a bit harsh, don't it?" Bogdan asked incredulously.

"What about you? What did you do to get sent here?" Aleksandr inquired.

"Fucking turnips..." Bogdan muttered. Lyosha laughed at this.

" _Bogdan The Turnip Fucker."_ He snorted. "That'll be one for the campfires."

"I wasn't fucking turnips, idiota! I stole them. Seventeen, to be precise." Bogdan clarified. "What did you do?" Lyosha got very quiet at this.

"I was in love with a beautiful girl in Sochi." Lyosha said solemnly. "Her father absolutely hated me though. We had plans to run away together, once I got enough money. One night, he caught us in bed together. He immediately went to the authorities and claimed that I had raped her. She tried to defend me, but he convinced the judge that she was disturbed by the "trauma" I inflicted upon her. As such, I was given the choice of being conscripted into the armed forces or a life sentence of hard labor in Siberia. I assumed that this was the better option."

"My God, that isn't fair." Aleksandr cried out.

"It doesn't matter. Life isn't fair. Anyone who tells you differently is selling something." Lyosha insisted.

"I'd like to hope that there's a light at the end of his tunnel." Bogdan offered. "Who knows, maybe our luck will change when we least expect it.

"Maybe..." Aleksandr muttered as he stared into the Russian horizon.

 **NEXT TIME, ALEKSANDR RESPONDS TO A DARE AND MAKES THE ACQUAINTANCE OF A GRAND DUCHESSS. REVIEWS NEEDED.**


	3. The Gift Of A Flower

**I DON'T OWN ANASTASIA**

 _Summer 1914, St. Petersburg, Russian Empire._

Aleksandr had been in the Imperial army for eight long and bitter years when Germany declared war on Russia. In that time, he, Bogdan, and Lyosha had become thick as thieves. Although they didn't say it very often, they were best friends. After the Kaiser delcared war on the czar, A general mobilization was immediately enacted and millions of recruits began pouring into barracks all over Russia. There was a lot less elbow room and everyone took notice.

"Aw Hell." Lyosha swore. "A man can hardly breathe, there's so many men around here."

"I heard that the cook ran out of food and had to send men out to hunt." Aleksandr agreed.

"Come on men, we just have to bear with it until the war is over." Bogdan said, trying to remain optimistic.

"And that's another thing." Lyosha growled. "I heard that the heir to the throne of Austria-Hungary got shot by a Serb. Why are we even getting involved?"

"Because Russia is allies with Serbia." Aleksandr pointed out.

"I don't care, the Serbs killed the archduke, now they have to pay up, getting us involved isn't going to change that." Aleksandr secretly agreed, it he knew better than to question the Czar. However, despite the overflowing, there was reason to be excited. The regiment had been transported to the capital of St. Petersburg to be blessed by Nicholas II himself. The thought of seeing the czar of all the Russia's in the flesh was hard to comprehend for a peasant. They had gone to the Winter palace to receive the Czar's blessing. It was an impressive structure.

"Can you believe that we're actually going to meet Czar Nicholas?" Aleksandr asked. Lyosha sighed.

"We're not going to _meet_ Czar Nicholas. We're going to march up to him, get a small portrait of him. He'll say a few words and then we'll move on."

"Cheer up Lyosha, we'll get to see our Czar in the flesh and I heard that his daughter: Grand Duchess Maria Nikolaevna will be accompanying him." Bogdan pointed out.

"And I should be excited because...?" Lyosha asked in disinterest.

"Because Maria has had a fascination of soliders since she was little." Bogdan explained as he pulled out a pretty yellow flower from his coat pocket.

"However did you come by this?" Aleksandr asked as he inspected the flower.

"I know a man." Bogdan replied ambiguously.

"You're not seriously thinking of giving this to the grand duchess are you?" Lyosha asked incredulously.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Her father. They don't call him "Bloody Nicholas" for nothing. One minute, you're giving a pretty young girl a flower, and the next...you're serving 15 years hard labor in the frozen Siberian wasteland." Bogdan's determination faltered.

"I had to trade 3 packs of cigarettes to get this flower, 3!" He argued. "I'm not letting it go to waste." Bogdan thought about the dilemma and came up with a brilliant idea. "What if we were to draw lots. Whoever is chosen has to give the flower to Grand Duchess Maria."

"That seems fair." Aleksandr replied. Lyosha was most reluctant, but in the end he agreed just to get Bogdan and Aleksandr off his back. As they waited in line, Bogdan procured a piece of rope. He then took his knife and cut it into 3 smaller pieces of differing lengths. Whoever got the smallest piece would take the flower. They each took a piece and Aleksandr drew the smallest lot.

"You will take the flower." Bogdan exclaimed as he handed it to Aleksandr. Lyosha patted him on the back.

"It's been nice knowing you my friend." He said. "When Nicholas kills you, I hope it's quick." Aleksandr took a breath as he moved closer in line. As he got closer, he heard the Czar as he blessed the troops.

"God be with you." He said as he handed out small portraits. "St. George will guide you." Bogdan and Lyosha went up without incident. Aleksandr went up and got his portrait. "God be with you." Nicholas said.

"Batushka." Aleksandr said as he bowed his head. As he passed by Maria, he quickly dropped the yellow flower at her feet. She picked it up and smelled the aroma. As Aleksandr turned to look, she gave him a smile.

"STOP!" Everyone turned to see Captain Glaskov marching over to Aleksandr. "What did you drop in front of the grand duchess?" He asked enraged.

"A...a flower..." Aleksandr replied meekly. Glaskov's face turned as red as a tomato.

"A FLOWER!" Without any better options, Aleksandr took off running. "STOP HIM!" Glaskov bellowed as several officers attempted to catch Aleksandr, but he was far too quick for them. As he tried to scale a fence to escape the courtyard, he was caught and brought to Captain Glaskov. Before the captain could make Aleksandr regret being born, he was motioned by Czar Nicholas to bring the lad to him.

"He's doomed for sure." Lyosha whispered to Bogdan as Glaskov took him to the Czar.

"You're dead now, you bastard." the captain exclaimed as he brought the boy before Nicholas Romanov. Aleksandr expected the Czar to be furious with him, but instead the Czar had no anger on his face, only curiosity.

"What is your name boy?" Nicholas asked.

"Aleksandr Smirnoff, your majesty." He replied as he bowed.

"What did you mean by giving my daughter this flower?" He asked Aleksandr.

"If your majesty will pardon, offense was not my intent. My only crime is knowing beauty when I see it." He stated.

"You little bastard!" Glaskov shouted as he raised his crop to beat the lad. Maria shrieked in terror.

"Nyet captain, no offense was given, therefore none shall be taken." Nicholas replied. Glaskov was frustrated at this.

"As you wish...your majesty." He replied as he lowered the crop. Nicholas turned to Aleksandr.

"May God bless you." he replied as he gently touched the boy on the cheek before sending him back to the other soldiers. Lyosha and Bogdan were speechless.

"You survived..." Bogdan exclaimed.

"I suppose my acknowledging of Maria's beauty appealed to his better nature." Aleksandr offered as a well dressed servant came up to them.

"The grand duchess asked me to give you this." He said as he handed Aleksandr an piece of paper. Inside it was a lock of Maria's hair and a note.

 _"May this token bring you warmth and hope. Marie_."

"I'll be damned..." Lyosha said as he let out a long whistle.

 **REVIEWS NEEDED.**


	4. A Parting Kindness

**I DON'T OWN ANASTASIA.**

After the fiasco at the blessing, Aleksandr and his friends were being transported to the front lines. They would be taking a train from St. Petersburg to the front lines of East Prussia. As the soldiers were at the train station, being celebrated for their service and sacrifice for God, Czar, and country, Aleksandr couldn't stop thinking about grand duchess Maria. He would constantly take out the lock of hair that she had given him and he would inhale the scent. It was a beautiful aroma. Lyosha was still in disbelief at the events that had transpired.

"It is mind blowing that not only is your head still attached to your shoulders, but that the grand duchess herself gave you a lock of her hair." He said as he, Aleksandr, and Bogdan as they waited to board the train.

"I never doubted it." Bogdan replied. "It's no secret that Maria loves a man in uniform, there was no doubt that the gift would be well received."

"Yes, that's why your boots were filled with piss." Lyosha chuckled. Aleksandr tried not to chuckle as they moved closer to the train. As they were about to get on however, a carriage pulled up to them and Grand duchess Maria herself stepped out of it. The soldiers turned and gawked as she walked up to Aleksandr.

"Hello Aleksandr." She said as Lyosha and Bogdan stared with the mouths agape.

"Your highness..." Aleksandr replied as he bowed his head.

"Please, call me Maria." She insisted.

"All right...Maria." He replied. Maria blushed at the sound of her name.

"I wanted to say farewell before you leave for the front. Papa doesn't know that i'm here." she stated.

"Well...i'm extremely glad to see you." Aleksandr said as he blushed at the grand duchess.

"I was hoping that you would write to me while you're away." Maria offered. "I'd very much like to hear from you."

"If it would please you." Aleksandr replied. "I would be more than pleased to write to you." Maria was ecstatic. She handed Aleksandr a piece of paper with the address that her family used to receive letters.

"I hope to hear from you soon." Maria said as she gave him a peck on the cheek. As she returned to the carriage and took her leave, Aleksandr's comrades in arms were struck dumb by what they had just witnessed.

"The grand duchess just kissed you..." Bogdan stuttered as he closed his mouth.

"Now, I have truly seen everything." Lyosha added with a chuckle. Aleksandr said nothing as he and his friends got on the train and began their journey to the front lines.

 **REVIEWS NEEDED.**


	5. A Letter Of Love

**I DON'T OWN ANASTASIA**

A few weeks after the blessing, Aleksandr, Bogdan, and Lyosha had been sent to the front line in Poland. Poland was occupied by the Russian empire and was right on the German border.

"I can't believe we're stranded in this Polish wasteland!" Lyosha griped as Bogdan sighed.

"Good God Lyosha, no matter where we go, you feel the need to gripe about it." He chided. "When we were in Siberia, you hated Siberia. When we were in Petrograd, you hated Petrograd, and now that we are Poland, you hate Poland. I suppose that when we reach Germany, you will hate Germany as well?"

"Nyet, I'm looking forward to the land of krauts." Lyosha remarked. "I heard the the Germans have fine food, fine beer, and fine women." This got a laugh out of Aleksandr.

"You can have all the German woman you want, I'll pass." He replied.

"Why...Are you saving yourself for a certain grand duchess?" Lyosha teased.

"Have you heard from grand duchess Maria?" Bogdan inquired. "She said that she would write."

"Perhaps she has forgotten about you, as woman of her station are known to do." Lyosha offered, always the pessimist.

"Nonsense." Aleksandr insisted. "She is a grand duchess. There are many imperial duties required of her that take up her time."

"You May think Alek naive, yet the truth falls from his lips." Bogdan agreed. Lyosha was about to respond when the mail wagon came into the camp.

"Mail call, come get your letters." The mail carrier said as the soldiers gathered around like a pack of vultures. "Easy you, one a time, one a time!" The men's names were called out as they were handed their parcels.

"I won't be getting any letters." Lyosha asserted his comrades. "There's no one who cares whether I am in Poland or Japan."

"Abakumov!" The mail carrier shouted. Bogdan ran forward to get his letter. His mother lived in the city of Omsk and wrote her son regularly.

"I hope she's sent me a few roubles." He said as he opened the letter.

"Smirnoff!" The mail carrier shouted as he handed a parcel to a surprised Aleksandr. He took the parcel and showed to his friends who were equally stunned.

"Who would send you a parcel?" Lyosha asked. Aleksandr opened the wrapping and found a beautiful violet scarf. Whoever made it possessed great skill. There was also a letter tucked in. Aleksandr opened the letter and read.

 _My Dear Aleksandr,_

 _I pray that this letter finds you in good spirits. I had meant to write to you sooner, but I have been far to busy. Since the war started, my sisters and I have begun duties as Sisters of Mercy. Since Olga and The governess (Tatiana) are old enough, they are allowed to help with operations. Nastya and I are only allowed to aid in the raising of spirits. We usually play checkers and billiards with the wounded that come in. It is very enjoyable. I found time to knit you a scarf. I hope the color is to your liking. The thought of you shivering displeases me. I hope that you will reply to me soon. A hug to keep you warm, good soldier._

 _Marie, Sister Romanova the third._

As Aleksandr read the letter, he was greatly comforted, as opposed to his friends who were shocked.

"I'll be damned, Maria Romanov wrote you." Lyosha said as he slapped his cap on his knee.

"I told you that she would." Bogdan chided his friend. "You must be more positive about life, Lyosha."

"I am not positive, I am realistic." He remarked as Aleksandr inhaled the beautiful scent that Maria had woven into the scarf. It was a thing of beauty to ward off the stench of death that plagued the camp.

 **SORRY THAT IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE. REVIEWS NEEDED AND APPRECIATED.**


	6. The Battle Of Tannenberg

**I DO NOT OWN ANASTASIA**

The next day, the unit prepared to meet the German threat head on at the city of Tannenberg. As they were all lined up preparing to charge forward, every single man on the front line was fearing for his life. Bogdan was praying to survive while Lyosha was chugging a flask filled with Vodka. As for Aleksandr, he held his rifle tightly in his hand, waiting for Captain Glaskov to give the order to charge. Finally, it came.

"CHARGE!" Glaskov shouted as the men ran towards the German line. However, the German trenches were lined with machine guns and once they started firing, the Russian forces were being slaughtered like flies. Hundreds of men were falling to the ground as Aleksandr and his comrades were trying to avoid gunfire. It was not easy, the Germans were pelting the Russian troops with round after round of gunfire.

"Holy shit!" Lyosha yelled as he dropped to the ground. "The Krauts are slaughtering us!"

"We're all gonna die!" Bogdan cried as he tried desperately to dodge the bullets. "I don't wanna die!"

"Shut up will you?" Lyosha snapped. "If we could throw a grenade in there, it could help us take the trench."

"I'll do it." Aleksandr offered as he pulled a grenade from his belt. "I need you guys to cover me." Lyosha and Bogdan nodded as a plan was formed: They would all run towards the trench. Lyosha and Bogdan would attempt to absorb most of the bullets while Aleksandr threw the grenade to talk out the machine gunner. All three men drank what was left of Lyosha's vodka and then charged at the gunner with all of their might. Aleksandr threw the grenade with skill although it was not fast enough to spare Bogdan from being hit with bullets.

"Bogdan!" Lyosha shouted as the grenade went off, killing several Germans. Thankfully, Bogdan was still alive as Aleksandr and Lyosha tried to lift him up as they moved into the trench. As they made their way in, it seemed as through they had secured that part of it. Unfortunately, a German soldier was still alive and pulled out a German grenade.

" _Alle Hegel Deutschland_!" (All hail Germany) he shouted as he held the timed grenade in his hands.

"Nyet!" Aleksandr shouted as he shielded his friends with his body. The grenade then exploded and Aleksandr's world went black.

 **WILL ALEKSANDR AND HIS PALS SURVIVE THEIR FIRST FORAY INTO COMBAT? REVIEWS NEEDED AND APPRECIATED.**


	7. Captured By Krauts

**I DO NOT OWN ANASTASIA**

As Aleksandr came to, he saw a rifle being aimed right in his face. He looked up and saw a imperial German soldier pointing a rifle straight at him. His spiked helmet was doing a good job of being intimidating.

"Auf den Füßen, russischer Dreck!" ( _On your feet, Russian filth!_ ) The German shouted, motioning Aleksandr to stand up. The Russian got to his feet and saw that Lyosha and Bogdan had already been rounded up. Their hands were bound and rifles were aimed at them. Aleksandr was roughed up as the Germans roped his hands together. After the men were tied up, they were searched and their valuables were seized. The Germans took their canteens and whatever they had on their persons. It came to a head when a German soldier made a grab for the scarf.

"Nyet, the grand duchess made that for me!" Aleksandr exclaimed as he fought desperately to hold onto the scarf, which wasn't easy considering that his hands were tied.

"Gib es mir, verdammt noch mal!" ( _Give it to me, damn you!)_ The Kraut ordered as he punched and kicked Aleksandr as hard as he could. The young soldier kept holding onto the scarf until he was knocked out by a German brought the butt of his firearm down on Aleksandr's head.

* * *

When he came to, Aleksandr found that he was being kept in a German encampment. He looked over and saw that he, Lyosha, and Bogdan, along with several other Russian captives were being held prisoner outside of the German army camp.

"How long have we been here?" He asked out loud.

"About 5 hours, give or take." Lyosha replied.

"I heard that we lost at Tannenburg and that the Germans are going to advance." Bogdan said woefully. Aleksandr took a moment to catch his breath and then took a look around at the Kraut encampment. There were dark colored tents set up and the area was cluttered with supplies and soldiers. Aleksandr tried to see if there was any way that they could escape, but none appeared. He managed to reach a couple of fingers into his pockets and a nasty surprise awaited him.

"Nyet...NYET!" Aleksandr moaned. "It's gone!"

"What's gone?" Bogdan inquired.

"My letter from the grand duchess, Marie's letter..." Aleksandr whispered as he hung his head and sobbed. He had lost the scarf she had knitted and the letter she had wrote. The Russian soldier had lost every trinket he had of his Russian princess. What would get him through his time in German captivity now?

 **CAN ALEKSANDR AND HIS FRIENDS SURVIVE BEING HELD BY GERMAN SOLDIERS? REVIEWS NEEDED AND APPRECIATED.**


End file.
